Pearl (101 Dalmatian Street)
Pearl is a supporting character in the television series 101 Dalmatian Street. She is a horse and an officer of the mounted division of the London Police Department. Background Personality Pearl is a tough, serious police horse who is an upholder of justice. She also despises crooks, thieves, troublemakers, or anyone who breaks the law. Physical appearance Pearl is a grey horse who wears a black saddle that has a gold reflective flop, a gold reflective and black halter and a breast collar with a large London Police Department badge in the center. She also wears reflective leg wraps on her hind legs. Powers and abilities Pearl is shown to be a very fast runner and has great tracking skills to help her locate suspects. Role in the series Pearl first appeared in "May Contain Nuts" having heard the burglar alarm of a grocery store and seeing Sid and a reluctant Dolly on the roof absconding with stolen nuts from the store. She orders them to halt in the name of the law and when they try to run, she engages a pursuit of them on hoof. She loses them but later manages to track Sid down after the nuts he stored in the church clock tower overflowed and sent him flying out of the church building right into her waiting hooves to be arrested. In "Poetry Scam", Diesel is able to use his cone to pick up Pearl talking, where it seems she has spotted Mister Fuzzy with an apple and "takes it into custody" by eating it from his hand. In "The Nose Job", Pearl arrives at the Dalmatian family's house to report that the park has been vandalized, with someone digging up the flower beds and painting paw prints all over the horse statue. Since the Dalmatians are suspect (such as Diesel's habit of digging, and Da Vinci's art) they are banned from the park until Pearl can complete her investigation. Pearl later arrests Diesel when he breaks the ban, caught digging into the park. At the police station, Dylan tries to explain about Diesel's innocence, telling her that he was only sleepwalking, but Pearl notes that Diesel did still break the park ban. Dylan and the other pups try using the World Wide Woof again to distract Pearl, while Dolly and Da Vinci (covered in soot from Doug's helmet) enter the police station from the skylight. Da Vinci then paints on the wall behind Diesel's cage, making it look like Diesel has dug his way out. With Pearl searching outside and the other pups, disguised as Diesel, keeping her distracted, Da Vinci uses her spray can to keep the door from closing so she, Dolly and Diesel can escape through the front entrance. While doing so, they overhear Pearl claim a cat reported that it was the Dalmatians. Unknown to the other Dalmatians, they are being recorded from afar. When Pearl realizes the hole in the wall is actually painted on, she accidentally trips on Snowball's (who had been locked up for getting Pearl caught up in her leash earlier) leash, allowing the Pomeranian to squeeze through the bars of her cell and be dragged back to her human, with her retracting leash. The next day Pearl catches Dylan and Diesel and plans to bring them in, but Dylan presents the rubber paws to her and ask to present the evidence at the statue first. Pearl allows them to when Dylan suggests that solving the case would win her "Police Horse of the Year". In the park, Dylan shows Pearl that the rubber paws match the prints on the statue, and Diesel is able to use his nose to locate the hairless cat who was watching them from the bushes. Dylan, Diesel and Pearl attempt to catch them, but the cat escapes in a limo. In "A Right Royal Rumble", Pearl is on duty to make sure the royal visit to Camden goes well. She informs Dolly about how Clarissa and her human, Hugo, are with a member of the council, and Pearl cannot do much about the "viewing platform" which is blocking the Dalmatians' view of the visit. It is also revealed in this episode that she has a crush on Apollo, a horse from Buckingham Palace. When Dolly's antics lead to the destruction of the viewing platform, making a mess on the path of the royal carriage, an angry Pearl instructs Dolly to do something to save the situation while she distracts Apollo. The Dalmatians' plan works and Apollo congratulates Pearl, while also informing her that she's getting a promotion. Trivia *Pearl appears to love apples, similar to another Disney horse, Maximus from Tangled. Gallery Halt! In the name of the Law!.png|"You there! Halt! In the name of the law!" The_Nose_Job3.jpg Tumblr_ppno02w2gA1v79cwgo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ppno02w2gA1v79cwgo2_1280.jpg Scene9.png Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Police officers Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:English characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters